Takeo Hajime
Takeo Hajime (肇猛雄, "Hajime Takeo") is an elite jōnin, ninja swordsmen from Konoha. He was given the legendary Kurikara during his travels as a jōnin, making him one of the villages greatest assets. He is later appointed as the leader of Team Takeo, and using his experience granted from his travels helps his student train their skill into the shinobi they wish to be. Background Takeo was born and raised inside a monastery, the monks taught him that all life is precious and should be saved, though the lessons seemed to fall on daft ears. Frustrated with his lack of compassion and his unwillingness to learn the monks sent him to Konohagakure where he joined the academy and graduated at the tender age of nine. As a Genin Takeo began falling behind his teammates during missions, as he was not gifted in the use of many Ninjutsu or Genjutsu, and his Taijutsu seemed to be lacking a certain something, which caused his teacher to hold the team back from the Chunin Exams until they could find what he was lacking to make him a proper shinobi. During a routine mission to clear bandits out of a part of Konoha's forest Takeo found himself facing against one of these bandits alone, with no other ways to defend himself he picked up a Katana that was dropped laying on the ground. In that moment the young child had a moment of clarity, something about wielding the blade made him feel completed. He was able to cut down the bandit with his innate prowess for Kenjutsu. After this mission Takeo was trained by his teacher the arts of Konoha's Kenjutsu. With his new found abilities Takeo and his team cleared the Chunin Exams all three of them passing the same exam. After the Chunin Exams his team led once again by their teacher went on their first S-rank mission together. The exact details of the mission are unknown but it is known that they encountered a man wearing a full clad suit of armor. The man would try to convince Takeo's teacher to join his group of followers Yūgure, when his teacher declined, the man threatened to kill one student for each time he said no. This then led the man to strike down one of his teammates before anyone including his teacher could react. Angered the teacher charged and was in turn struck down himself, Takeo and his remaining teammate decided to make a run for it, both of them launching their most powerful long ranged Ninjutsu at the man simultaneously. During the escape Takeo's last teammate was then struck down before his eyes with speed he had never seen before, angered he drew his sword and attacked. His attack meaningless Takeo was cut from his forehead down his cheek, laying in a pool of his own blood, the man simply laughed at his misery and left him to die. Using all the strength he had Takeo forced himself to stand and walk, making it to nearby village where the Hokage was contacted and a team sent out for Takeo. Sometime after this Takeo left the village for four years, in search of a weapon of legend that would help him get revenge on the man who killed his team. He found Kurikara in a small shrine in the mountains, where he was tested by the keeper of the blade, in a show of master swordsmanship he bested the keeper and was given the blade. During his travels he learned many sword styles, and would eventually create his own. When Takeo finally returned to the village he was given a genin team comprised of: Kazuma Senju, Takeshi Himura, and Ruka Nakamura. Personality In his younger years Takeo was energetic, stubborn, and brash. Refusing to listen to the teachings of the monks who raised him, and causing trouble all throughout the monastery. During his time in the Academy, he would anger his teachers as well as his fellow students in attempts to show them up. Unable to lose gracefully he quickly became an outcast. As a genin his personality traits lessened a bit to make room for his contempt for himself, considering himself as a failure for not being skilled at many techniques that fell under the general categories. Only once he learned Kenjutsu did his confidence grow and he began to like himself again. After the Chunin Exams his personality took a sharp turn, watching his teammates and teacher die he became withdrawn from the shinobi world, only wishing to find vengeance. Following his journey to find Kurikara, his personality seemed to have leveled out, his student even going as far as calling him lazy. His travels seemed to mellow him out for the good, now able to keep a cool head in battle and lead teams flawlessly. Takeo while being a perfect leader is not without his personality flaws, being sarcastic and always making faces at his subordinates in an almost childlike manner, with many people commenting on how much of a child he still is. Appearance Takeo has a noticeable scar beginning at the top of his forehead and leading down to his cheek, given to him by a man in his youth. Other than his scar he has medium length black hair and tanned skin. He attire consists of an old brown sleeveless coat, a black shirt and ripped blue pants. He is always seen with his blade draped around the side of his waist. Instead of wearing normal shoes Takeo seems to prefer older styled sandals and socks. Abilities Takeo while known for his lack of ability in most forms of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu is extremely gifted in Kenjutsu. Takeo is a master of Kenjutsu, he is noted to be one of the greatest swordsman alive. Wielding the legendary blade Kurikara, which after mastering merged his chakra with the ancient god Fudō-myōō. Takeo while not being a genius in his own right was able to create a unique Kenjutsu style that is based around the abilities granted to him by Kurikara. Ninjutsu Though not naturally gifted in most aspects of Ninjutsu Takeo is a genius of Kenjutsu. He has mastered his own forms of Wind Release and Fire Release. These forms normally draw on him focusing the nature into his blade for offensive purposes. Kenjutsu Takeo is a renown swordsman, known as one of the greatest alive. While knowing all the styles of Kenjutsu inside Konoha he also has learned and mastered many others from his long travels in search of his blade Kurikara. His own style utilizes his own natural speed and agility, making him known for avoiding attacks and cutting enemies down before they know what has happened. Through the use of Kurikara he was granted the ability to merge his chakra with Fudō-myōō, allowing him to preform many techniques that have never been seen before, including the Kenshingiri. Intelligence While not a genius in his own right, Takeo is a capable thinker, who was able to outsmart the keeper of Kurikara. He has also developed his own Kenjutsu style as well as his own styles of his nature releases. Stats Trivia Takeo is heavily influenced image wise by Nanashi from Sword of the Stranger.